Love my Life
by Keanan765
Summary: Yui/Azusa It's been two years since they started going out, and hopefully many more to come.
1. The Good Times

The Good Times

My name is Yui Hirasawa and I have the sweetest girlfriend in the world.

We have been together for two years now. We got together straight out of high school, mostly because I didn't want to lose her ever. Never ever.

I am now 20 and flourishing in the university. My usual irresponsible self is long gone. I began sharing an apartment with my girlfriend a year ago, but even before that I had a clean and well-kept apartment. The fridge full of healthy food, almost no junk food to be found. Mostly because she kept lecturing me on my diet.

Currently I am laying down in the bed we share. I am wearing the cat footy pajamas she got me for my last birthday. With the cat hood up I laugh inwardly, remembering when I made her wear them so I could call her by the nickname I gave her in high school again.

I begin to reminisce on the old times. I entered my third year of high school and I had come to terms with my feelings for my junior long ago. I can't wait to see her again. I am prepared to pounce on her like a cat, even though she's my little kitty. I do precisely that when I see her enter the clubroom. The rest of the members are not surprised at all, especially since they already know about my feelings for her. Most of what I remember from that year was always wanting to hug her. Not that I held myself back from doing just that. I remember the graduation ceremony and bawling my eyes out. I took aside my little kitty, eyes puffy from crying, and voice shaky, from crying I convinced myself, and confessed my feelings. I didn't expect what happened next, when she kissed me.

I can easily admit to the world that, that was the happiest moment of my life, even if she ran away afterwards. A year later, when she graduated, as a graduation, and anniversary, gift I gave her a key to my apartment.

Now in present day, we live happily together. We go to the same university, and even if we are in different years, I am lucky to get out of classes at the same time. Often times, Hokago Tea Time will get back together at one of Tsumugi Kotobuki's, or Mugi's, many family tea shops to practice and drink tea privately after school. Occasionally, seeing as all the band members are of age, the band goes out for drinks. More often than not, our teacher Sawa-chan will join, probably to see Mugi, and the group will break off into couples. Mugi with Sawa-chan, Mio Akiyama with Ritsu Tainaka, and of course I with my girlfriend. Not that I am complaining, because I love the drink time with my little kitty.

Speaking of my little kitty, it's her birthday tomorrow and I am planning something huge. She is returning to her parents' house for the day, and per the usual, I will be joining her. She knows that, and she also knows tomorrow is the day her parents are going to embarrass her. We were lucky to both have such accepting families, but her family is accepting as well as intrusive. What she doesn't know is that I am having Ritsu, Mio, Sawa-chan, my little sister Ui, and Mugi set everything up for tonight's party. I smile inwardly. She is going to have the time of her life tomorrow.

I turn over and look at my sleeping, beautiful girlfriend. Her bluish-black hair ruffled a bit in her sleep, lips slightly parted, and to top it all off, she won't let go of my arm. I crawled into bed a little late tonight, and by the time I did, she was already asleep. However, the moment I slid into bed, she had a hold of my arm, and hasn't let go since. I kiss her lightly on the lips and she nuzzles into my arm. I smile lightly at her before going to sleep, putting my excitement to rest for the night.

* * *

_**A/N:**_Well okay. So I've been engulfed in so many feels lately and I thought, what better way to release them than shitty fanfiction writing. I'm sorry if this sucks. I don't own K-On! If i did, I wouldn't be here. I hope everyone liked it, and if I didn't, once again, I'm sorry.  
More chapters to come. Ta-ta!


	2. Visiting Home

My name is Azusa Nakano and my birthday is today.

My girlfriend, Yui, is right next to me when I wake up and I smile, what the best picture to wake up to. I arise from our bed and walk out of the bedroom we share. It's time for me to prepare breakfast because soon I will be on a plane flight out of Tokyo and into Kitsuki. My parents like the historic and calm feeling of the town. It is two samurai districts, that sandwich the market area. My parents live in a particularly large house, because my family has a flourishing business. Music has always been a prominent aspect in my family, and my parents have taken advantage of that. They own many stores, one in specific, that sell, fix, and rent musical instruments. The one in the market area of Kitsuki is where I plan to meet them.

They have already met Yui, and I know that when I get there I will be bombarded with questions, so I think the best breakfast is a prerequisite for visiting them.

I cook a large breakfast, during which time Yui awoke from the smell of food cooking. She slid her arms around my waist tiredly and asked what was cooking, in a low mumble.  
I smile to myself at her tiredness. "Just some tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), rice, fish and nori (dried seaweed)," I reply as I roll the tamagoyaki. She sits down at the table and lays her head down onto the table, probably to catch the last few bits of sleep she can. I smile at her as I place the food on the table, awakening her immediately. I eat slowly, watching her scarf down the food. She finishes quickly, and with her melodic voice says, "I'll shower first, Azusa." I smile as she says my name. She started calling me by that when I graduated, a year ago. She surprised me the first time she called me that, but I adapted to it instantly. It makes me smile every time now. I nod and say, "Of course, Yui." I stopped calling her senpai when she graduated. Occasionally, when she comes home late, still in her school uniform I call her senpai, while I scold her. She only comes home late after drinking parties, and she isn't exactly sober when she gets home.

Yui exits the shower just as I prepare to enter. We give each other a passing kiss as I enter the bathroom and she leaves. When I finish getting ready for the day I slide into that car that Yui owns. She slides into the driver side, and smiles over at me as she starts the car. And soon, we were headed to the airport.

Right after the airplane takes off, I fall asleep on her shoulder, making the trip much shorter than usual. Yui wakes meup when the plane lands, and we take the short walk to the store and are greeted by my parents.

I go through the usual 'we missed I so much' ritual, preparing yourself for the bombardment of questions.

"So how are I two doing?" My mom asks right away.  
"Fine, Mom," I reply in monotone.  
"That doesn't sound good, dearie. Is there anything I want to talk about?"  
"No mom, we are fine. Do we seriously have to do this everytime?"  
"Do what?"  
"Go through all these questions."  
"I'm just checking in on my daughter!"  
"Mom, if anything wrong ever happens you will be the very first we tell."  
"Okay… So you two are fine? Is anything special happening we need to know about?"  
"No."  
"Um, Misses and Mister Nakano, may I speak with I for a moment," Yui asks as she bows apologetically at you. I just smile and nod, telling her its fine.  
"Of course!" My parents reply in unison.  
I watch them walk off.

* * *

My name is Yui Hirasawa and I am about to talk to my girlfriends parents without her being there.  
"What is it I wanted to speak with us about?" her parents ask.  
"Well, I see. I would like to… uh… well…"  
"Just spit it out dearie."  
"I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Her parents squeal, "Oh my. Yes! Of course! Definitely!"  
I grin and thank them again and again. I sigh in relief, glad to have their approval.

* * *

**_A/N:_**Thanks for waiting guys! I'm sorry this took so long. I got caught up in other ideas and then I went on a trip  
I hope this isn't a disappointment!  
Sorry guys, I'm going through and editing all my chapters, because I didn't realize I was breaking the rules by writing in second person


	3. The Bad Times

My name is Yui Hirasawa and I have returned with my girlfriends parents after talking to them about marrying their daughter.  
I take my girlfriend's hand and follow her parents to their house. Together we enjoy a long day with her parents, and each other. Dinner passes, and I watch her open her presents after cake. I thank her parents again before I leave, to catch the last plane flight out of there into Tokyo. When I get into Tokyo, I get inside the car and reach over into the glove compartment. I pull out a small box, and mid-way through my asking her to marry me, another car, driving at 70 miles per hour, hits my side of the car, causing the air-bags to eject.

My name is Azusa Nakano and my girlfriend's car was just hit by a drunk driver.  
I hit my head, and was bleeding a bit, and I looked over at my girlfriend, to find her condition much worse than yours. I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket and call emergency services. I try to reach over to my girlfriend, but find that I can't move my arm, and see that it is broken. I take the hand I used to call emergency services and reach over to her, "Yui… Yui…" I try to wake her up, to no avail. Emergency services arrive and remove the limp body that was next to me from the car, after I stepped out. I watch as they carry her body into the ambulance, and see her gripping onto the ring she almost proposed to me with. I am taken to the hospital as well and they fix my arm as well as bandage my head. I sit in my hospital bed, and after a while the doctor walks in revealing that my girlfriend is alive, but in a coma. I follow him out, and into her room, where I sit by her bed and hold her hand with my working arm. A nurse walks in and begins talking to you, "Also, we removed this from her grasp." She holds the box out to you. I walk over and remove it from her hands, opening it and somehow managing to place it on the ring finger of my left hand. I sit back next to her as tears fall down my cheeks, "Yes, Yui. Of course I'll marry you." I break down into sobs as I grip onto her hand. The nurses look in solemnly at you.  
After a while I return to school, every day as grim as the one before. My dull days pass as I spend my time at the hospital or at school. I spend my time in the hospital keeping up a one-sided conversation about what my wedding could be like, "We could have lots of food, and you could wear this really nice tuxedo… Or maybe even a dress. You would look great in either. And your dad would walk you down the aisle, and mine would follow in suit. We could hold it at sunset and go out drinking for the reception. Oh and of course we'll have Azu-nyan with us. And Ritsu could be your Maid of Honor, and Mio would be mine. Then Sawa-chan and Mugi would be our other bridesmaids. And we could hold it in spring so we can see the beautiful cherry blossoms." I break down about halfway through, per the usual.

* * *

_**A/N:**_Hey guys! Sorry that the update took forever. I just get lazy sometimes! I'm sorry! i'll try to get the next one up quickly! Hopefully it shouldn't take too long! Well I'm over and out!  
I had to update everything so that it wasn't in second person! Can't break the rules! Everyone who pointed it out to me, thank you!


	4. For Better or Worse?

My name is Azusa Nakano and I have been visiting my girlfriend's hospital bed for a year.  
I have become well-acquainted with the nurses and doctors, and I do notice every time they watch me sadly from the window. There is nothing I can do about it though, of course I'm sad that the love of my life has been 'sleeping' for a year. When I first came out of my hospital room on the night of the car crash I found everyone in the waiting room. Apparently they were at our house, for a surprise party that Yui had arranged, and were informed of the car crash from the doctors. For the past year they have been visiting her with me, but not nearly as often as I do. Today is one of the days they did not show up, even though it's the anniversary of the crash. Then again, I think to myself, they probably wanted to give me this day alone with her. I am breaking the tradition of visiting my parents, but I have already called them up and informed them of the current situation and how I will not be able to see them. I have to be by her side. I want to be here when she wakes up. Who knows, maybe she'll wake up in the middle of my conversation with her? After about an hour of me just talking to her by her bedside, the doctor comes in, "Miss Nakano, I'm afraid that because it has been a year, we must inform you that it's likely she won't be waking up, ever."  
I hear these words and the tears stream down my face. I knew this day would come, but honestly, I still wish it didn't have to. I kiss her hand, "I understand, but I will wait for her, no matter how long it takes for her to wake up. I don't care how much it costs to keep her alive, I will pay it somehow. I'm not giving up on her. I know she'll wake up when the time is right." I keep my voice firm, even though I'm crying. The doctor just nods, and leaves solemnly. I have to step outside while the nurses care for her quickly, cleaning her and such. I take a step outside and head over to a veranda in the nearby park. I sit down on the bench there, and shake with sobs. A man walks up to me and grabs my arm, I look up at him terrified while he talks to me, "Why don't you come with me? I can make you feel better."  
I am scared for my life, and no one around me is helping me, even when they see me struggling against this man. He begins to drag me, but then I see, over his shoulder, my girlfriend? She kicks him in the back of his knees, knocking him down, and I run across him and crush her in a hug. Then I hear three words I never thought I'd hear from her, "Who are you?"

* * *

**_A/N:_**Whoever has been following this from before may notice that the perspective I'm writing in has changed, but that's because I didn't realize it was against the rules to write in second person. I have gone back and rewrote all of the previous chapters into this perspective too. I really enjoyed the second person, but oh well. It happens :P  
I hope every one enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. I know it's a little short, but I want to make every one wait for what happens next :) I do want to thank everyone who has been following this story and to everyone who has either motivated me, and especially the people who pointed out that I was breaking the rules! Thank you very much! Special thanks to imuffinator who has kept me going since the very beginning!


	5. Will It Ever End?

My name is Azusa Nakano and I stand there stunned,

"What?"  
"I said, Who are you?" She repeats. The tears come back to my face as I drop my arms, "You really don't remember?" I look down at the ground, a mix of anger and sadness covering my face.  
"Remember what?"  
I sigh heavily and turn around, walking back up to the bench, the man before had stormed off when he realized there was going to be too much trouble. When I sit on the bench she comes back up and wraps her arms around me, "I don't know what's wrong, but I hope it gets better."  
I smile lightly, this being one of the reasons I fell in love with her. It doesn't matter who you are, she is always willing to help. You lift you left hand up to show her the ring on your ring finger, "You really don't remember? You proposed to me this time a year ago, before a car crashed into us and you were put into a coma. Ritsu, Mio, Ui, Nodoka, Mugi, Sawa-chan, and I have been visiting your bedside the whole time, waiting for you to wake up. I never thought you would get amnesia." You rest your hands back in your lap.  
"I don't have amnesia. I remember who I am. My name is Yui Hirasawa, and Ui is my little sister, and Nodoka is our friend. I couldn't possibly have proposed to you, I'm only in middle school. I won't even be in high school until next year."  
My eyes widen in surprise, "So you have forgotten the past 5 or 6 years?"  
"I don't think so?"  
"I think you need to follow me." I send a text to everyone telling them to meet me at my apartment.  
"Where to?"  
"Our apartment."  
I watch as she looks at me, confusion covering her face. I shake my head and grab her hand, walking quickly, leading her to our apartment. I am only slightly surprised when she follows me, but I think it's more because I mentioned her sister and Nodoka, rather than her actually trusting me.

We make it to the apartment with no troubles, but getting her inside is another problem. As I suspected, she doesn't trust me. I open the door, and luckily Ui and Nodoka are already inside. They encourage Yui to enter, and I walk in after her.

"Okay Yui, are you telling me that none of this is familiar?" I gesture to the entire apartment, and unfortunately, she just shakes her head. Tears brim at my eyes, and I just sit right in the middle of the living room, hugging my knees, shaking with sobs. Could I really lose the love of my life, all because some jackass decided to drink and drive?!

I feel arms wrap around me, but they aren't Yui's. Another pair joins, and I realize I must not have heard Mio and Ritsu walk in, "Th-thank you." I try to keep my voice steady but I can't stop crying. I stand up and shuffle over towards the bookcase, and pull out our memory book. I sit back down, crisscross-applesauce and open the book on my lap. Soon enough I'm surrounded by my loving friends, and someone who has become a stranger to me.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Oh god Guys I'm so sorry. I totally should've updated faster. my fault. I hope this chapter isnt dissapointing. Well all y'all are rad and have a great day!_


	6. Remember Me

My name is— At this point I don't think you'll ever hear from Yui again anyways. She won't really talk to me. Even as I sit here, looking through our photo album with our friends, she only sits on the outskirts offering no comfort to me, or really any interaction.

As soon as I shut the book at the end, I stand up, walk through my friends, and grab Yui's hospital gown roughly. Tears are stinging at my eyes, and I pull her down to my level, "How could you just forget me?! AM I THAT UNIMPORTANT TO YOU?! DO I JUST NOT MATTER IN YOUR LIFE?! WAS THIS PROPOSAL JUST A JOKE?! DID YOU NEVER REALLY MEAN IT?! WHAT IS IT?!"

I am harshly pulled away from Yui, and Ritsu drags me into my room, "What do you think yelling at her is going to accomplish? It's not like she chose to forget you! What the fuck were you thinking? You know that Yui loves you with all her heart and you decide to treat her like a lying piece of shit?! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER BEFORE YOU WALK BACK OUT THERE." Ritsu slams the door behind her and I flop back onto the bed Yui and I shared. The tears flow from my eyes like a river and I curl into a small ball. Slowly the sobbing noises become mute, and I lay there shaking as the tears continue to drip from my eyes. I eventually cry myself to sleep, only to be woken later by Mio.

Slowly I blink away my blurry vision, and wipe at my tearstained face. Sitting up, I look around the room and notice a familiar figure, "You're still here?"  
"I have a lot of unanswered questions and I want them answered," Yui's first words since she entered the apartment.

"Shoot." I reply with a sigh.

"Why do you have pictures of you and I together if I have never met you?"

"You have met me, you just don't remember."

"And what will you do if I never 'remember' you?" Yui uses air quotes around the word remember.

"I will stick by your side, telling you stories of everything we've done, and never leave you."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I made this chapter short to leave you guys with an AWWW feeling rather than another EUUUGHHH feeling  
Sorry its short, I'll try to make the next one longer ;P_


End file.
